1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for providing household budget book services, and more particularly, to a method and a system for providing household budget book services using mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A household budget book is a family's regular record of incomes and expenditures. This book shows the family's management of household expenses and financial conditions.
For good account-keeping, people need be sufficiently conscientious and pay particular attention to put down all amounts of money received or paid out everyday.
Actually, it is difficult to enter every paid amount at once in a household budget book. People generally remember or take notes of any amounts of money spent during a day and enter those amounts in the budget book later in the day.
Since it takes a great deal of effort and some time to keep accounts everyday, most people give up account-keeping or fail to continuously manage their household accounts for a long time.
With the rapid development of computer and telecommunication technologies and the explosive increase in the number of Internet users, services provided on the Internet are also greatly increasing.
On-line services available through the Internet include e-commerce, such as purchases at Internet shopping malls that enable users to purchase goods with reduced time and effort and Internet banking services that eliminate the need to visit banks.
Most on-line service providers send a purchase statement to each purchaser's e-mail address or mobile phone. Also, on-line shopping malls assign pages for registered members on their Web sites to enable them to check the items purchased.
In order to confirm all the amounts paid for e-commerce, users should access every related shopping mall site, credit card company's server and bank's server. Accordingly, the users may feel it is troublesome and time-consuming to enter such amounts in a household budget book.